Cruce de Caminos
by Reena Kusakabe
Summary: Una extraña diosa amenaza en los sueños de Carter, faltan pocos días para su lucha contra Apofis y un mal presagio se cierne sobre los Kane y sus amigos. Su única esperanza es encontrar a los elegidos que la diosa menciona.


_Una extraña diosa amenaza en los sueños de Carter, faltan pocos días para su lucha contra Apofis y un mal presagio se cierne sobre los Kane y sus amigos. Su única esperanza es encontrar a los elegidos que la diosa menciona._

Capítulo 1:

Caminos cruzados, una extraña alianza

Todo estaba oscuro, el cielo había sido totalmente oscurecido con el color negro y la luz había desaparecido. En el horizonte se veía como una gigantesca figura se retorcía, delante de él, su hermana menor blandía su báculo de manera amenazante, no obstante, no fue suficiente en un momento, todo se puso más oscuro, las sombras estaban reinando el lugar, y su hermana menor estaba siendo engullida por las sombras mientras que él con desesperación trataba de ayudarla, sin éxito. A lo lejos una figura apareció una figura humana flotando con los ojos rojo caos que miraba hacía el chico. Tomo una bocana de aire y coloco su Jopesh delante de él mirando a la diosa.

¿Quién eres? — preguntó.

La extraña figura rio.

No sois rivales para mí, ya que no sois los elegidos — menciono la extraña figura.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? — volvió a preguntar alterado.

No puedo darme el lujo de que desterréis a Apofis, le necesito — dijo mientras extendía una mano hacía el muchacho —. Se tragado por las tinieblas.

La oscuridad alrededor de él lo engullo mientras el joven gritaba por liberarse, sin embargo, no lo consiguió y solo pudo dejar escapar un grito desgarrador.

Despertó en su cama, con su frente totalmente perlada de sudor, miró confundido alrededor, se encontraba en la casa de Brooklyn, todo había sido un sueño, se dejó caer contra el colchón de su cama. De alguna forma sabía que esos sueños tan repetitivos anunciaban algo y sabía que no había sido por el baile, de lo contrario no los habría estado soñando las noches anteriores.

Se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y se encamino a la de su hermana, llamando a la puerta un par de veces, sabía que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y que habían decidido descansar bien antes de seguir con su siguiente destino, donde ambos se iban a separar. No hubo respuesta, Sadie no parecía si quiera estar, siguió insistiendo hasta que los golpes contra la puerta molestaron lo suficiente a la joven maga como para abrir la puerta.

Carter ¿se puede saber qué pasa? — le preguntó molesta.

Tengo que hablar contigo — le contestó pasando a su habitación.

¿Tú sabes qué hora es? — volvió a preguntar la joven maga.

Si y lo siento — dijo el joven —. Pero es grave.

La chica se tensó un poco, estaba acostumbrada a ver a su hermano serio, pero la cosa tenía que ser muy seria si el chico decidía interrumpir su descanso.

¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la chica.

Estoy teniendo sueños muy extraños últimamente — le contestó.

¿Y solo por eso me has despertado? ¡Que mañana tenemos que ir al Cairo! — le replicó su hermana.

En mis sueños tu morías — le dijo ganándose la atención de la maga.

¡¿Qué?! — se sorprendió la chica — ¿Me estás diciendo que estas soñando con mi muerte?

Si… una figura aparece cuando estamos luchando contra Apofis y te engulle con las tinieblas… luego solo quedo yo — le dijo.

O sea que yo la palmo contra Apofis — dijo molesta — ¿Y eso por qué?

Pues no lo sé — dijo —. Solo sé que la figura esa dice que no somos rivales para ella ya que no somos los elegidos y que necesita a Apofis para algo por lo que no puede dejar que le desterremos… por lo que también me engulle con las tinieblas.

Es decir… que morimos los dos — dijo molesta.

Si…

¿Y desde cuando llevas soñando eso? — le preguntó a su hermano.

Desde hace ya algún tiempo… hará unas tres semanas o así — explicó.

Vale… — dijo la chica —. Tu pregúntale a Tot mañana, que yo me encargaré de preguntarle a Amos.

De acuerdo — aceptó el chico.

Por lo menos su hermana ya estaba avisada de una posible muerte, sin más que decir el chico abandono la habitación de su hermana y volvió a la suya. Dentro de nada él y Walt irían a ver a Tot y su hermana y Leonid irían a ver a Amos al Cairo. Durmió un poco más y a la mañana siguiente los cuatro se marcharon hacia diferentes caminos.

Sadie y Leonid habían conseguido llegar al nomo primero tras unos cuantos obstáculos y tras explicarle la situación que a ambos les preocupaba a Amos, la joven maga le explicó a su tío lo que su hermano le había contado la noche anterior. El mayor miró fijamente a la menor.

Es posible que los sueños de Carter estén relacionados con cierta batalla que se está llevando a cabo en otra parte — dijo el lector jefe.

¿Qué clase de batalla? — preguntó la maga preocupada.

Lo último que les faltaba eran más dioses como Apofis.

Se trata de una diosa del caos — dijo Amos.

Genial… otra como Set — se quejó la chica.

¡Set! — se horrorizo Leonid.

Ah, tranquilo Leonid — le dijo la joven maga a su amigo.

Pero eso de los elegidos… quizás tendríais que buscarles — dijo Amos.

¿Pero quién es esa diosa? — preguntó Sadie molesta.

Creo recordar que se llama Korocuvu — respondió Amos.

¿Korocuvu? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Korocuvu? — preguntó la chica.

Es igual… daos prisa — dijo el lector jefe.

Muy bien

Sadie y Leonid abandonaron el nomo primero encontrándose en las calles de El Cairo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pensó nunca que verían lo que vieron a continuación. Un chico luminoso vestido con un traje egipcio de color lila oscuro con adornos dorados y una especie de túnica azul cayendo por encima de él, con su pelo recogido en una trenza de dos colores, descendiendo mientras sujetaba a un hombre fornido que vestía de negro mientras que sujetaba un sombrero fedora.

Maldición — dijo el chico al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sadie y Leonid.

Chico ¿Es que no sabes detectar si hay gente o no? — le preguntó el otro hombre.

¿Quiénes sois vosotros? — preguntó la joven maga.

¿Eh? — el chico la miró —. Pues…

No tenemos tiempo para esto — se quejó el hombre —. Tienes que llevarme a las doce arcas.

¡Que sí! ¡Que pesado! — se molestó el chico nuevo.

Un momento — les detuvo Sadie.

La joven maga tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba sintiendo una magia demasiado familiar como para dejar que el nuevo chico la llevara a cabo, sin embargo, esa magia también se mezclaba con otro poder que también conocía a la perfección, sin embargo, eso era imposible, ya que los dos eran enemigos por naturaleza.

Soy Sadie Kane, sangre de los faraones — dijo la maga.

El chico la miró.

Uriel Islends… descendiente de Set — se presentó el chico.

Sadie palideció ante tales palabras, no podía ser, ¿descendiente de Set? ¿es decir que Anubis no era el único hijo de Set?

¿Cómo que descendiente de Set? — se alteró la joven maga.

Pues eso — dijo el chico.

De pronto una fuerte carcajada se escuchó.

¿Qué es eso? — preguntó alterada Sadie.

Sera mejor que se lo explique yo… después de todo ya nos conocemos — se escuchó una voz.

¿Quién ha dicho eso? — preguntó Sadie.

El chico llamado Uriel cambió de aspecto teniendo ahora el cabello rizado de color anaranjado y los ojos color miel, mientras que a su lado había aparecido un joven alto de cabello largo rojo, ojos afilados de color rojo y ropajes también rojos.

¿Verdad que nos conocemos? — preguntó el chico vestido de rojo.

¡No! ¡No me suenas! — exclamó Sadie.

Que cruel… y eso que te dije la ubicación de uno de los pergaminos del libro de Ra — le dijo el chico ofendido a la joven maga.

Imposible — dijo la chica.

Set ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el indio? — le preguntó el chico de cabellos anaranjados.

Pero yo no soy indio soy un dios egipcio — dijo el joven sonando burlón.

No puede ser — Sadie palideció.

Estaba empezando a comprender que pasaba, como le había devuelto el nombre secreto a Set, éste había hecho lo que le había dado la gana y había poseído a un chico de más o menos su edad, pero lo que le molestaba de sobremanera, era el aspecto tan joven que tenía el dios.

Así es… — dijo el dios —. Yo soy Set, este es mi verdadero aspecto.

¿Tu verdadero aspecto? — le preguntó la maga.

Sip — respondió el dios —. El otro es solo para asustar.

Set… comer cara — murmuro Leonid.

Seguramente el pobre chico estaría imaginando que el dios del caos le había robado la cara a alguien y por eso era tan endemoniadamente joven, no obstante, yo sabía que eso solo eran cuentos de Sara Jacobi.

Set ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué noto el poder de Horus también? — interrogó la maga.

Porque el dios halcón también está aquí, ya que es uno de los albergados de mi descendiente Uriel — explicó el dios divertido.

¿Albergado? Un momento — dijo sabiendo que su amigo Leonid no entendía nada de nada — ¿Qué quieres decir con albergado?

¿Y me lo preguntas? — preguntó el dios con una sonrisa divertida antes de pasar a poner una cara de decepción fingida —. Y eso que tu hermano y tú ya habéis sido anfitriones de dioses.

¡Eso es lo que no entiendo! — se alteró la joven — ¿También son deificados?

Noop — dijo el dios —. Ellos son divinizados, y pueden canalizar nuestra magia mejor que vosotros dos.

¡Estas poseyendo a ese chico! — le acusó la maga.

No me está poseyendo — dijo Uriel —. Nos ha salvado muchas veces.

"¿Nos ha?" en plural — se extrañó la maga — ¿A quién te refieres?

A mis hermanos y a mi… él nos ha salvado desde que entró en mi cuerpo — explicó el joven.

¡No entiendo nada! — se quejó la joven maga mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Esto tenía que contárselo a Carter y los más rápido posible, antes de que Sadie pudiese parpadear el chico volvió a cambiar de aspecto y volvió a sujetar al hombre, Set había desaparecido y el chico salió volando mientras agarraba fuertemente al hombre. Sadie por su parte se había quedado atónita, lo mejor sería contactar con Carter y contarle todo.

Carter y Walt habían vuelto a la casa de Brooklyn después de su charla con Tot y se habían quedado aún más confusos, sobre todo después de saber que Setne era un mentiroso patológico, pero lo que peor les había dejado era el hecho de que seguramente se tendrían que enfrentar a otra diosa del caos, según Tot aun peor que Set, el cual siendo el dios del mal ya era bastante difícil de combatir. Y si esta diosa era aún peor, definitivamente tendrían que intentar unir esfuerzos con los elegidos. Tot le había dado un pergamino con el que podrían encontrar a los elegidos que destruirían a la diosa, sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de usarlo.

¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? — pregunto Walt.

Pues no lo sé — respondió Carter.

El chico no contaba con que otra diosa igual o peor que Set tuviese planes de ayudar a liberar a Apofis, ni tampoco tenía idea de a lo que se podrían enfrentar. Meterse en otra guerra cuando apenas estaban seguros de ganar la que ya tenían empezada, era como tirarse de cabeza a un pozo sin agua.

Pues algo tendremos que hacer — dijo Walt.

Si... pero primero esperemos a ver que le han dicho a Sadie — dijo Carter.

Vale — aceptó el chico.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al edificio y se fueron cada uno hacía sus habitaciones, pasaron un par de horas hasta que Sadie decidió asomar su cabeza, al parecer, la maga había ido a ver a un viejo amigo, Bes.

Carter… esto es malo — dijo la chica a su hermano.

¿Qué te ha dicho Amos? — le preguntó el chico temiéndose lo peor.

Pues que tenemos otra guerra abierta en el frente — respondió —. Pero eso no es lo mejor… cuando he salido del nomo primero me he encontrado con un chico que dice ser el descendiente de Set… y lo peor es que el dios del caos esta con él.

La explicación de Sadie hizo palidecer a Carter, sin embargo, el muchacho le contó a su hermana lo que Tot les había dicho a Walt y a él. Lo cual tomo también por sorpresa a Sadie.

Es decir… que también tendremos que inmiscuirnos en esa guerra — dijo Sadie.

Eso parece — dijo el chico.

Bueno… si son nuestras únicas posibilidades de vencer a Apofis — dijo la chica.

Vale

¿Y cómo llegamos hasta ellos? — preguntó la menor de los Kane.

Tot me ha dado este rollo — respondió Carter —. Me ha dicho que nos llevaría hasta ellos.

Genial más rollos — dijo de mala gana la chica seguramente porque casi acababa abrasada viva con el libro de Ra.

Lo abro — anunció Carter.

Vale… pero con cuidado — dijo Sadie.

Carter abrió el rollo, sin embargo, no parecía suceder nada, los dos se quedaron mirando el rollo pensando en que seguramente Tot les habría dado un pergamino defectuoso. No obstante, en cuanto Carter se dispuso a soltar el rollo, éste les engullo.

¡¿Qué sucede?! — preguntó Sadie mientras era tragada por el rollo.

¡Nos esta succionando! — respondió su hermano.

Gracias por decirme lo obvio — gritó su hermana.

Los dos hermanos cayeron al suelo apareciendo en un despacho dejando a los demás presentes sorprendidos.

¿Y estos quiénes son? — preguntó una voz femenina.

Pues él no lo sé — dijo una voz familiar para la joven maga que aún permanecía tirada en el suelo.

Esa voz… — dijo Sadie.

Pero ella es la chica que os mencionado — dijo la misma voz.

Ya veo — dijo una voz de anciano.

Carter y Sadie se levantaron del suelo y miraron alrededor confundidos, no tenían ni idea de donde se encontraban, aunque la menor de los Kane pudo reconocer un rostro familiar.

Tu eres el de antes — dijo la chica.

¿Entonces ella es la deificada? — preguntó un anciano.

Supongo… — dijo el joven Uriel.

Esto… — comenzó a decir Carter — ¿Vosotros sois los elegidos para luchar contra Korocuvu?

Si — respondió una chica de más o menos la edad de su hermana.

Soy Carter Kane y he venido porque necesitamos encontrar a los elegidos — explicó el joven mago.

¿Por qué? — preguntó el chico de cabellos anaranjados desconfiado.

Uriel — regaño el anciano.

No me puede culpar, como vera después de todo lo que ha pasado, no voy a confiar en el primero que venga a buscarnos — dijo el joven.

Esto… siento interrumpir, pero — dijo Carter de nuevo.

Déjalo Carter, ya me hago cargo yo — le interrumpió Sadie —. A ver resulta que una diosa psicópata se está dedicando a pasearse por los sueños de mi hermano Carter anunciándole que vamos a morir o algo así y que no tenemos poder para detenerla, porque no somos los elegidos, así que el coleguita Tot, dios del conocimiento, nos ha dado un rollo que supuestamente nos llevaría hasta los elegidos porque según él y el lector jefe debemos formar una alianza — finalizó la maga.

¿Y cómo has dicho que te llamas? — preguntó una chica de cabellos negros.

Mi nombre es Sadie Kane, sangre de los faraones — se presentó la muchacha.

Ya veo… yo soy Izaro Islends… — dijo la muchacha señalándose —. Y ellos son mis hermanos mayores Brais y Uriel Islends… y ella es Sally Wayne.

Genial, entonces ¿nos vais a ayudar? — preguntó Sadie.

Nadie ha dicho que si — respondió Uriel.

Nuestra prioridad es rescatar a nuestros padres — dijo Izaro.

¿A vuestros padres? — preguntó Carter.

Así es — respondió Brais —. Los dos han sido capturados por—

Por Set — dijo Sadie.

Que feo, acusarme de esa manera — dijo el dios del caos apareciendo.

¿Y este quién es? — preguntó Carter confundido.

Dice ser Set — respondió Sadie.

Yo solo encerré a vuestro padre porque llevaba a Osiris dentro suyo — dijo el dios.

¡¿En serio es Set?! — preguntó Carter sorprendido.

¿Quieres no gritar tanto? Capitán Perogrullo — preguntó la maga a su hermano.

Que mal se llevan… — mencionó el chico de rubios cabellos y que respondía al nombre de Brais.

Que va… nos llevábamos bien — dijo la maga.

No opino lo mismo — dijo Carter.

Eso es porque eres un gallina — dijo su hermana.

Bueno… suficiente — dijo Uriel —. Nosotros tenemos nuestra misión.

Pero necesitamos vuestra ayuda — dijo Carter.

Es verdad sin el palomo Carter no puede hacer demasiado… y bueno con él tampoco — dijo el dios del caos.

¿En serio que eres Set? — preguntó Carter anonadado.

Por supuesto… ¿o acaso prefieres esta forma? — preguntó transformándose en un tipo de piel roja y cabeza llameante con una cara animal superpuesta por encima de una humana.

Vale… eres Set — dijo convencido y nervioso a la vez Carter.

El dios volvió a la normalidad no sin antes haber dado un buen susto a todos los presentes. Incluso parecía que al anciano iba a salírsele el corazón por la boca. Uriel suspiro y miro resignado a Carter y Sadie.

¿Qué es lo que necesitáis de nosotros? — les preguntó.

Que nos digáis como podemos hacer frente a Korocuvu — dijo Carter.

Disculpad niños — dijo el anciano —. Pero no creo que ese sea vuestro cometido.

Nooo — dijo Set —. El vuestro es encargaros de Apofis, junto con Ra.

En ese momento dos chicos entraron al despacho apresurados ganándose la mirada de todos, se trataba de dos amigos de los chicos elegidos. El dios del caos Set no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando vio a uno de ellos y luego miro a la maga Sadie Kane.

Vaya, pero si son Adelphos y el descendiente de Anubis, Udyat — dijo el dios haciendo que Sadie palideciera tras escuchar la última frase que Set había mencionado.

¿Cómo que descendiente de Anubis? — preguntó aturdida.

Pues eso, que ese chico de ahí, es descendiente de Anubis — repitió el dios.

¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada? — preguntó Sadie muy molesta.

Uy, ¿No te lo ha dicho? — preguntó divertido.

No hay tiempo para esto — dijo uno de los chicos que habían entrado.

¿Qué sucede Adelphos? — preguntó Uriel.

Hay Osias por todas partes — dijo el chico.

¿Osias? — preguntó Carter.

¿Qué son los Osias? — preguntó molesta Sadie.

Son unas criaturas que convierten en caballo a cualquiera que rodeen — explicó la joven Izaro.

Eso es imposible… no me suena ninguna criatura así — dijo Sadie.

Set desapareció dejando al resto confundido y en un momento la habitación se llenó de leones a dos patas que soltaban fieros rugidos mientras miraban a los presentes con cara de pocos amigos, los hermanos Kane enseguida entendieron que no se trataba de una broma.

Sadie dio unos pasos hacia delante y dibujo un jeroglífico con sus manos.

¡Ha-di! — exclamó haciendo que el jeroglífico explotara.

Sin embargo, los leones ni se inmutaron, era increíble, ¿Cómo era posible que su hechizo más poderoso no funcionara?

La magia no funciona con ellos — dijo el anciano.

Los volveré a sacar a empujones otra vez — dijo Uriel mientras formaba una pistola con sus dedos — ¡Destruir!

El hechizo mágico de poder choco contra uno de los leones y lo mando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, sin embargo, no le hizo nada porque se levantó en seguida y sin ninguna herida.

Muy bien colaboraremos con nosotros — dijo Uriel mirando a Carter para luego mirar a los leones —. Pero ahora tenemos que deshacernos de ellos.

Eh, vale — aceptó Carter.

Si ellos iban a colaborar, lo menos que podían hacer era ayudar con los leones o Osias, lo que fueran.

¡Uriel ni se te ocurra volver a volar por los aires la Acrópolis! — le exclamó el anciano.

Tranquilo viejo Abadeus se lo que hago — dijo el chico confiado.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuatro de las nuevas personas que habían conocido Carter y Sadie se iluminaron cambiando de aspecto, ya no parecían ellos mismo, desprendían el poder de los dioses, y encima Carter podía notar el poder de alguien que había sido su albergado en su primera aventura, pero no fue el único, ya que Sadie estaba notando claramente como el poder de la diosa Isis se manifestaba.

Los cuatros parecían ahora dioses, no se podía decir que fuesen avatares de combate pues el poder divino recubría sus cuerpos dándoles esa envoltura divina que ahora les vestía.

¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! — preguntó asombrado Carter.

Ni idea Carter — dijo Sadie.

Se han transfigurado con el poder de los dioses — les dijo el chico llamado Adelphos.

¡Ley de los dioses! — exclamó Izaro lanzando su poderoso ataque a uno de los Osias.

El león estallo saliendo disparado hacia atrás.

Bien funciona — se alegró Izaro.

Supongo que tendremos que refugiarnos hasta que ellos terminen con los Osias — dijo el otro chico, el que supuestamente era descendiente de Anubis.

Si… porque después tengo que hablar con Anubis — dijo molesta Sadie.

11


End file.
